dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z For Kinect
Dragon Ball Z For Kinect is a Dragon Ball Z video game for the Xbox 360's Kinect. Published by Namco Bandai Games and developed by Spike ChunSoft, the game will be released on October 2, 2012 in Europe and October 31, 2012 in the U.S. Overview Dragon Ball Z For Kinect is a first-person fighting game similar to the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S. and the Let's! TV Play games, with graphics similar to Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. The game has over 50 characters (including one character exclusive to the game: Super Saiyan Bardock), and over 100 moves to perform. There are over 20 special cards with QR codes that can be scanned via the Kinect for additional content (characters and power ups). Those QR cards are offered as preorder incentives, promotions, or in the press. Also, a special movie with a run-time just under 20 minutes is included in game: Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock. It will be the first time that this special movie will be released in U.S. and Europe. Gameplay Like a classic Rail Shooter, the game follows a specific route during battles in which the player retains control only over dodging. Returned by spectacular camera movements in an anime style, the fighting system requires the player to carry their body with every movement and every shot so that the character executes them on the screen. It results in a true fusion of breathtaking cinematic and immerse gameplay. Modes Story Mode The Story Mode allows the player to follow the Dragon Ball story from a first-person perspective for the first time on a console. It includes battles against giant characters, like Great Ape Vegeta. Score Attack The Score Attack challenges the player to overcome successive duels for the highest score possible. Characters Playable characters *Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Gohan *Teen Gohan (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Ultimate Gohan *Piccolo *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan) *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Super Vegito *Super Gogeta *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) *Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) *Raditz *Saibamen *Nappa *Vegeta (Scouter) *Zarbon (Base, Post-Transformation) *Dodoria *Cui *Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's body) *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, Final Form, 100% Power) *Dr. Gero *Android 19 *Android 18 *Android 17 *Android 16 *Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Super Perfect Form) *Cell Jr. *Majin Vegeta *Majin Buu *Super Buu (Base, Gohan absorbed) *Kid Buu *Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) *Super Janemba *Omega Shenron Bosses *Great Ape Vegeta *Janemba (First Form) Battle Stages *Plain *Rocky Area *Namek *Urban Area *Islands *Cell Games Arena Achievements Gallery External links *Official Xbox Kinect website *Official Trailer *Interview - Questions answered Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Yamcha is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Vegito is playable Category:Video games where Bardock is playable Category:Video games where Raditz is playable Category:Video games where Saibamen are playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Zarbon is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Android 19 is playable Category:Video games where Android 17 is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable